danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinnosuke Shouyou
Shinnosuke Shouyou (翔陽 心之助 Shōyō Shinnosuke)is a character featured in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals. He owns the title (超高校級の「執事」chō kōkō kyū no “Shitsuji”). His reason for being in a Prison is unknown. Though people suspect him for the mysterious death of his mistress. Name and Development Shinnosuke's first name (心之助) means 心 (shin, kokoro, -gokoro) meaning "heart, mind, spirit. 之 (shi, oite, kono, kore, no, yuku) meaning "of, this" and 助 (jo, suke, su.keru, tasu.karu, tasu.keru) meaning "assist, help, rescue" while sis last name Shouyou (翔陽) means "flying heaven" and it's proper pronunciation is suppose to be Shoyo. The author wanted to create a special character who is very loyal and has a bubbly personality that for some reason he will act not only very hard working but also a bit childish. That's how Shinnosuke's development formed. His clothing was suppose to be a all black outfit attire that Butlers usually wear but decided to add some twist to his top uniform having it to stand out. Appearance Shinnoske is a tall and somewhat buff student with pale white skin, he also has blue eyes, and shoulder length black hair. He also wears a white long sleeve polo shirt and he wears an average butler uniform that is half black and half white and it also comes with gold stripes, complete with a violet tie along with his black pants and black leather shoes. Skills & Abilities Ultimate Butler As a Butler. He can handle any task he was given, except some task that is way out of his way of doing. He is very talented like singing or even an ace for sports. But he prefers household work like cleaning, sewing, doing laundry, anything that an ordinary butler can do. Caregiver Since he was adopted, he was only given a minimal amount of knowledge. But since he was taken care in the Orphanage, he has his way of taking care of others in the orphanage acting as the big brother figure. He loves taking care of children since the kids reminds him of his young self. Personality Shinnosuke is a very talented, kind, and a loyal butler who has a title called "The Perfect Man" by his Masters and Mistresses. His duty is to always follow and never decline the orders he was given and he always do his job perfectly so he is always a dependable person. As a butler, he is very loyal to everyone and also very cooperative, always serves people with his kind and genuine smile. And he is usually calm and self compose but he is easily inspired and easily amaze by others talents and other things that he finds amusing. He also has a tendency to be gullible. History ---- ---- ---- ---- Relationship Kazuko Kanade Shinnosuke sees Kazuko as an amazing Princess, perhaps even a strong leading princess fit for her people or in this case, her classmates, and so he dedicated his life in the Prison to be her loyal butler. Rantarou Yamada Shinnosuke always believes in others and whenever he works with someone, he always share a mutual friendship with them. And in result in the Party preparation Rantarou and Shinnosuke bonded in a working way. Yukio Nagamasa In Chapter 3, it is reveal that Shinnosuke is now working under the Nagamasa family before his time in Center Academy. The two don't really communicate much besides Yukio sometimes ask Shinnosuke for some favors. But the two are really in good terms with each other. Takeshi Yakuzaka & Keisuke Mcklein The three of them are both in a really good term. The three of them from a Protection Squad for the students in Center Academy. With Takeshi, they are laughing buddies and they often talk about common stuff in the real world, which Shinnosuke doesn't much known. While Keisuke, the two of them often enjoy relaxation with each other and they often seem at peace with one another. Full Body Sprites= |-| Sprite Icon= Shinnosuke_Icon.png Trivia * He has a similar talent to Kirumi Tojo from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. ** Being as he is the while Tojo is the . * His the 2nd tallest person in the group. The 1st being Keisuke and the 3rd is Takeshi Yakuzaka. Free Time Free Time # 1 "Phew... I'm done cleaning up our lunch. I am on break now so, wanna talk a bit?" Shinnosuke said to me. "Sure! I wanna know about you anyway~" I said "Great. If you like, I'll make us some tea." He said as he went into the kitchen to prepare it then came back for out little chat. I talk to him till afternoon now. And I must say... He's really and I mean REALLY a good Butler. "Eh~? I didn't know you can also sing Shinnosuke?" I asked amaze "Ehehe~ Well I need to since the children my previous master has wants me to. She would always needs me to sing her a lullaby." He said. That's very sweet of him! "Say Shinnosuke~? Do you always do this type of thing when your a kid?" I asked. "Well... To answer your question... No." He said sounding upset. "I was orphan when I was a child. So I am not sure about my life till someone adopted me." He said. "That sweet old lady took care of me as her child and I was really grateful." He stop for a minute sipping his tea. "Then when I was about 14, I helped her around the house. Cleaning, Cooking, Laundry, everything." He said "The Old Lady must have been sweet and kind to you huh Shinnouske?" I said "She is indeed. Though she is no longer with me on this earth." I gasped "O-Oh... I'm sorry..." I apologize "You don't need to Lady Kazuko. She lived a happy life and I too, am happy I was able to be a part of it." Shinnosuke once again showing his smile. He overcome so many hardships and the loss of his love one. And yet still showing his smile. I have to say he really is what they call "A Perfect Man". "My look at the time. You should be on your way." Shinnosuke said "Eh? It's alright I kinda wanna talk to you more now." I said "Oh no, a Lady like you need to spend time with other people. Especially since your still growing." He said "What are you? An Old Man?" I said pouting and he laugh. Free Time # 2 "My... Everyone seems so down. Especially after the incident." Shinnosuke closses his eyes to think. "Um... Shinnosuke? Would mind accompanying me for the time being?" I asked him feeling that I really do need some campany "Well... I certainly wouldn't want a Lady to be upset in such situation. And now you are my current Master, then I am happy to serve as your escort." Shinnosuke said. I spend most of my time with Shinnosuke that Morning/Afternoon. And I got to know him a bit better. "Ehh~ Is that so?" "Yes. As a Butler I need to fulfill my Masters wishes, so... I also need to be capable of doing various sports." He can sing AND sports... Is there anything he can't do? "Um... Shinnosuke? Is there anything you can't do?" I asked him "Hmm... I myself don't know. I only do this things so I can satisfy my Masters. So I technically don't have that many hobbies and things that makes me... Me." Shinnosuke says. "That's quite sad." Like really sad. You don't know the real you cause it has been masked by various needs and wants of his clients and masters... That kinda sounds bad. "It is indeed sad. But I am fine with it." "Eh?" "I don't mind as long as I put a smile on my Masters faces. I never disappoint them with all the things that I can do and... I want to keep it that way." He said looking down. "Shinnosuke...?" I call out to him "Yes Lady Kazuko?" He said. "Ah... No... Never mind. It's nothing." I said smiling. "I see. Well then, should we enjoy the rest of our day?" He said taking my hand and escorted me around the new halls of the school. Category:Alive Category:Male Category:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals Characters Category:RenChronomio Category:Identity-based Talents Category:Talent: Butler